


Movie Night

by NebulaCreator



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaCreator/pseuds/NebulaCreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modern ereri AU ! its movie night and theres a little bit of fluff <br/>one shot <br/>its my first fic and id love some feedback</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Eren sat on the couch next to a pile of DVDs. He eyed each one not sure which to pick. There were the classic Disney movies, Star Wars I-III, two Star Trek ones, a few animated movies, and then adult humor movies. Eren ruled out the Star Wars and Star Trek movies seeing as him and Levi had watched those the last few times, then he kicked half of the Disney movies, one of the animated movies, and all but one of the adult humor.

Eren looked up to check the time. 7:34 pm. Levi worked as a security guard at a local high school Eren teached at. Eren got off at 3:00pm, an hour after the school would end. Levi on the other hand had to stay till 7:30 pm. A half hour after all the after school clubs ended. Eren lived close to the school. It was a ten minute walk away.

Eren had been a teacher at the school before Levi started as a guard. When Levi started he was assigned to an area around Eren's classroom. Eren was a naturally friendly guy so, when he first met Levi, he started talking to him. Simple questions, favorite things, what he does outside of the school, friends, family. Turned out the guy had no living family and only a few friends who didn't even live in the state. When Eren asked where he lived, Levi sighed and answered way too far away.

Eren felt a little bad for him so he offered for him to stay at his and help him pay the rent. Levi tried to decline the offer saying they just met and he would be a hassle. Eren pushed him into saying yes though.

It'd been about three years since Levi first walked through Eren's door and now they were boyfriends and tonight was movie night.

Eren Groaned in frustration. He had less than five minutes to pick a movie and he was getting nowhere. There was no way he was letting Levi pick a movie. Eren had a chill run down his spine as he remembered the last time he let Levi pick a movie. "Never again…" he whispered staring at the remaining 5 movies.

After two more minutes he narrowed it down to two choices. The Iron Giant and John Dies in the End. He looked back up at the clock and was barely able to tell the time before he had to get up and answer the door. "Levis home right on time!" he thought as he pulled open the door. But instead of seeing Levi he was surprised to see a different face. It was Hanji and right behind her was Levi.

"Hey Hanji, what can I do for you?" Eren tried to sneak a glance past her at his sister Mikasa and Levi.

"OOHH," She exclaimed in her usual excited tone, "I was looking for Levi! He forgot his 3DS last time he was over at my place!" Eren noticed the gaming device in her hand.

"Sorry he isn't in the apartment right now but I'm sure if you turned to your right..." Eren had barely finished his sentence before she had done a full 90° turn and was looking face to face with Levi. Hanji gave Levi the 3DS then proceeded to wave good bye and run to the staircase leading to the first floor. Levi checked the cartridge department to see if his game was missing before entering the apartment.

"So, what movie?" Lei asked looking at the movies Eren had thrown around the floor.

"Uh," Eren looked down at the two movies in is hand and then back to Levi, who was reorganizing the DVD cabinet. "Are you in the mood for funny shit or something cute and sort of sad?" Levi thought for a minute as he turned on the TV and the DVD Player.

"Funny shit is good shit, so which movie would that be?"

"John Dies in the End, It should be pretty funny based off what Jean and Marco told me. Then again you can never trust them." Levi took the movie in his hands and looked at it before opening it and taking the disc out. He opened the DVD player and put it in.

Eren made his way to the couch and nuzzled up in a blanket. As the opening credits began to roll Levi went to kitchen. He grabbed a box of red vines from their cupboard of candy and began to heat up two bags of popcorn. He grabbed a 2-liter bottle of Coca-Cola and red vines and put them by the couch. He waited another minute for the popcorn to be done and went to take it out of the microwave. He grabbed the bags and went back to the couch. He put one of the bags to the side then offered Eren the bag to open. Levi took the DVD players remote off the coffee table to the side of the coach and began to zoom through he credits. Eren normally liked to watch opening credits but Levi couldn't stand them so he learned how to distract him enough to skip them. Eren opened the bag and looked up at the screen.

"Aaahh, I missed the opening credits," he sighed. He looked dismayed at the selection screen. Levi shrugged and hit play, they still have to go through more fucking credits anyway so who cared. Eren watched the credits pointing out to Levi all the movies they needed to get. Levi sighed and nodded along with the ones he thought were slightly ok. Finally the movie began to play. By now Levi was fully in Eren's blanket and cuddling against him. Even though Levi didn't look like it, he was a touchy feely guy just like Eren. Eren was very open to Levi's cuddles.

The boys were barely a half an hour before they were laughing and questioning the sanity of the universe. Levi was going into deep thought meanwhile Eren had grabbed the soy sauce out of their fridge and was threatening to throw it all over Levi's white shirt. Levi then retaliated and quickly grabbed the bottle and opened it and tossed a huge amount at Eren's face. Eren just leaned in and kissed Levi, rubbing his soy sauce face all over his clean one. Levi just blinked. He went and grabbed a towel from the kitchen, wiping off his face, then Eren's.

They turned off the lights and finally went back to the movie having only missed a little part. Levi was cuddling up against Eren in no time, the 2nd third of the movie went by with no event, except for a little bit of laughter. The last bit of the movie Eren looked out of the corner of his eye to see Levi half asleep. They only had 15 minutes left just let him drift asleep and fall into his lap. After the ending, Eren didn't want to move, so he just cleared the food from around him carefully. He put the DVD player remote on the coffee table and grabbed the TV's remote off it and pressed the power button, the room went dark, and Eren cuddled up against Levi and let himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So again, its my first fic. I really hope you enjoyed it and give me some feedback on the good and the bad


End file.
